


Tea for Two

by wabbitseason



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly
Genre: Community: multiverse5000, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two companions share tea and sympathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Two

Martha Jones awoke to the smell of tea. Not the weak Earl Grey her flatmate insisted on brewing, or even what the Doctor called tea, but something spicier, mixed with the hint of jasmine or peppermint. The heady aroma fairly filled her nostrils. She wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning.

Where was she? Examining her plush surroundings, Martha first thought she was in some lady's boudoir. But the metallic frame and girders hiding underneath the tapestries and wall hangings made her think otherwise. Her mysterious host had cleverly concealed the fact this was actually some sort of spaceship. Not the Doctor's Tardis, unless it had suddenly changed her bedroom overnight without warning. Although given some of the stories the Doctor told about the "old girl", Martha had to wonder.

"So you're awake." An elegant woman brought a tea tray over to the bed. "I was starting to worry about you." Wearing a crimson robe over an ivory gown, her wavy black hair framed her olive complexion. Martha had never met anyone so sophisticated before. But why was she living in these odd surroundings? Most women like her lived in grand houses. "I am Inara Serra."

"Martha. Martha Jones." Instantly Martha touched her head, trying to catalog her vitals. "How long was I out?" She shifted into doctor mode without thinking. "Did I hit my head?"

"Calm yourself." Inara set down the tea tray. "You haven't been out that long. You were delirious when I found you by the Eavesdown docks. You kept muttering something about needing to find a doctor and a blue box." She poured out two cups of tea, first for Martha and then for herself. "I brought you here to my shuttle, so you could rest, until my friends arrive. One of them is a doctor. Our infirmary isn't much, but..."

Martha shook her head, "No, no, I'm really fine." She did feel a little light headed, though. She was glad she was sitting down, rather than trying to stand. "I just need to find my friend. He calls himself the Doctor." She sipped the tea, surprised at the tangy taste. She could feel her energy returning slowly. "It's more of an affectation than a job description really."

"The Doctor?" Inara repeated. "I've never heard of anyone called that on Persephone."

"He's not exactly from around here," Martha admitted cautiously. "Neither am I."

"So is this blue box his ship?" Inara asked. Martha gave a slight nod. "I haven't seen a ship of that nature. Some of the Bellatrix class ships are a little boxy, but they're a drab coloring."

Martha continued to drink her tea, relieved she didn't have to explain a Tardis beyond the bare essentials. Visiting the future was so much easier than fitting into the past. "And this is yours?"

Inara drank her own tea, "Not exactly mine, I rent this shuttle from the captain of the Serenity." There was a long pause, as if waiting to see if Martha recognized the name. A luxury liner then, suitable for a grand lady like this.

Still Inara's shuttle was so intimate. Was she invading the woman's privacy? "So why do I feel like I'm in your bedroom?" The words flew out before Martha could think properly.

Inara laughed, "Because you are." She fluffed several embroidered cushions and placed them back into place. "My shuttle serves as both my living quarters and what you'd call my office. I do my best work here."

"Then you're a..." Martha was stunned. "But you don't look anything like the girls back home." Those girls almost made Annalise look respectable. "You're so glamorous!" She really needed to stop saying the first thing that came to mind.

"I thank you for saying so," Inara replied, her smile more genuine now, "Companions are supposed to look fashionable and presentable, no matter whose arm we appear on."

"Or whose bed you share?" Martha finished. "How can you do it? Sell yourself like that?"

The smile vanished from Inara's face. What had she done wrong? "You sound like Captain Reynolds. He doesn't approve of my whoring either, although he's grateful for the respectability I command." The venom and disapproval in those words surprised Martha. For someone so lovely and polished, Inara clearly had lived a hard life. Serenity must not be the palace Martha had imagined.

"I didn't mean..." Martha stammered. Somehow she had to dig herself out of this mess. "It's different where I come from. I shouldn't have made... that... sound so vulgar."

"Oh, it's all right," Inara managed half a smile. "I'm used to it. I've been called everything in the book and a few others besides." She sat down opposite Martha. "You ask why I do this. I've never known any other way. I've trained for this since I was a young girl on Sihnon. I can't remember a time when I didn't want to become a Companion."

"I always wanted to be a medical doctor," Martha offered. "I was in the middle of my training when the Doctor found me. I hope to return to it when I go back." Then her mouth flew open, thinking how long she'd been missing. "Oh my gosh, I really should find him. I wouldn't want him to leave without me."

"Couldn't you simply book a passage to join him later?" Inara asked. "Serenity is returning soon. I could try to talk Captain Reynolds into taking you wherever you needed."

"If I knew where he was going," Martha added ruefully, "that'd be all right, but as it is, the Doctor is a bit of a wanderer. I never know where he'll take me next. He goes wherever he likes and whenever he likes." The latter worried her more. The Doctor had been talking about heading back to Earth soon, maybe even let stop off and visit the family. It would be good to see home again. Instinctively Martha knew he'd never leave without her, but she couldn't help worrying. "I really do appreciate the tea and the hospitality."

"I wouldn't be much of a Companion if I couldn't keep someone company, now would I?" Inara crept closer onto the bed, setting the tea tray aside. "Especially one so lovely as you." Martha didn't draw back when Inara caressed her face with her long fingers. "You have such a light in your eyes when you talk about traveling. You're every bit as much of a wanderer as your Doctor friend."

Martha blushed. "You needn't feel like you should entertain me. I shouldn't take any more of your valuable time."

"I don't have any appointments scheduled until Serenity docks," Inara murmured. "We can see the docks from here and can wait for the Doctor to return."

"But would we do until then?" Martha asked. Then flushed scarlet at the implication. "Oh! I didn't mean to imply that you should... or that we could..."

Inara laughed. "I have been known to take female clients on occasion, but only if I find them exceptional in some way." She added. "And you're quite the exception to the rule, aren't you, Martha Jones?"

"I always try to be."

"Then let us try to be for each other, shall we?"

###

"Martha! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. What did I tell you?"

"Remember where we parked and to mind the Peking Duck," Martha groaned. Now she remembered. She sampled a local delicacy from a street vendor, while trying to find the Tardis. She'd probably been suffering from some form of food poisoning when Inara had found her. The tea must have contained a restorative. She'd have to check a book on herbal remedies when she went back to the Tardis.

"You really shouldn't go wandering off. Where were you anyway?"

Martha hesitated, remembering her passionate interlude with Inara. She hadn't known she had that in her. The long luxurious kiss goodbye was still on her lips, spicy and fragrant, like the tea Inara served. "Just catching my breath."

The Doctor gave her an odd look, but continued. "Right then, we'd best be going." Hearing something break through the atmosphere, he peered up at the clouds at an arriving new ship. "Ah, a Firefly class, I didn't know they made those anymore. They're a mite rickety, but I imagine she gets the job done."

"That she does, Doctor," Martha caught sight of Inara's Serenity for the first time. "That she does."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Multiverse 2007](http://www.altogetherelsewhere.net/multiverse/2007/index1.html).


End file.
